


Let Them Dance.

by tube_socks_are_cool



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Falling In Love, Gay, M/M, Poems, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Smoking, Time Travel, Vietnam War, War, characters, the night in the bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tube_socks_are_cool/pseuds/tube_socks_are_cool
Summary: Music fills the barlike smoke fills his lungs.He takes another puff,eyes searching sweaty bodies for one in particular.(Or the one where Klaus feels like he's capable of being loved for once.)





	Let Them Dance.

Music fills the bar

like smoke fills his lungs.

He takes another puff,

eyes searching sweaty bodies for one in particular.

 _He’s_ close, yet far,

writhing to a beat,

full of bliss instead of bullets.

Klaus feels like a narcissist

tonight

he keeps imagining

his own lips

submitting under _his._

This bar is full of tragedy

He fits right in.

Tonight though, he is more than

empty promises

 and the voices in his head.

He is more than the dead

tell him he is,

he is much more than tragedy.

He is _desirable_

he is making his way through the crowd

and ignoring the loud

angry tune playing

over old timey speakers.

He is candle wax melting

into Dave’s warm curled palms

they are dancing

and he

feels more than a worthless junkie

for once he feels _lovely_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know sometimes we struggle with ourselves, I know sometimes we don't think we are capable of accepting love, but we are. Just like Klaus, I hope you meet someone who convinces you of such. I wrote this one for Klaus but also for the rest of us too. Thank you for reading.


End file.
